


and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil

by zfic



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: ;), F/M, Saucy, expletive kink, language play, ngl kinda kinky, oh hey, self indulgent, uni break fic, written in one (1) hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zfic/pseuds/zfic
Summary: sometimes the lord's prayer really is necessary in all sorts of funny little situations, don't you think?





	and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN IT SOUND ANGSTIER THAN IT ACTUALLY IS its rly just me on my self indulgent bullshit trying to escape my dissertation for an hour dont @ me

“What d'you call it again?”

Eugene lifted his head from where he peppered kisses over Rapunzel’s bare stomach. A preferred pastime of his. “What do I call what?”

She knocked her knee against his side, rolling her eyes as if is was _him_ that had the audacity to ask a cryptic question, “This. Like,” she gestured at the two of them, “that word you use. Sometimes you say it to Ulf when he gets a little handsy and you want him to go away.” Rapunzel blinked dreamily, then quickly frowned, “Hey, you stopped.”

 _Oh_. And the little devil in the corner of his head started to tick. He was sure he heard a snicker back there, too. _Interesting_.

“I have never, _in my life_ , said the word ‘sex’ to Ulf ever, blondie. I think I’d rather kill myself. Hell, I’d let him kill _me_.” Eugene shrugged an playfully arrogant shoulder, “Y'know, if I let him.”

Rapunzel poked him in the forehead and pointed at her stomach, her eyes wide annoyance. He cracked a grin and dutifully resumed his good work. “And no,” she sighed, pleased again, “not _that_ word.”

“I think we need to be a little more specific, baby.” He licked a line from her navel to descend to the top of her short thatch of hair. She jerked and her hand gripped tight in his hair. Nice. “What’s the word mean?”

“It means this!” To emphasise her point she raised her legs and settled them both over his shoulders, “Sex but,” she swallowed when he glanced up at her, “harder.”

The little catch in her throat, the redness of her cheeks and the gleam in those canniving eyes could’ve set him up for thirty-to- _life_. She wanted him to say the word just as much as he wanted her to say the word. Well if she wanted to play it that way, he wasn’t no pushover. So, he frowned and shook his head, feigning ignorance, “…Hard sex?” He offered charitably.

“No! Eugene, you use this…” Rapunzel bit her lip and watched him drag open lips down the front of her to place an odd, chaste kiss to her bud. She made a strangled noise, the kind that suggested she was being over-stimulated but, y'know, in the _good_ way. All the same, he pulled right and placed the same kiss to the crease of her thigh. Her breath came short and fast, but she managed to push through and say her piece, “This bad word.”

Heaven help the sorry sinner he was.

“Bad word?” Eugene frowned and passed gentle hands up and down the length of her thighs, “What’s it sound like?”

“You _know_ what it sounds like, Eugene, you say it all the time.”

“Well if you know what it is, then why don’t _you_ just say it?”

“I told you, it’s a _bad word-_ Hey!” She exclaimed when she clocked the self-satisfied smirk on his face, “Hey, you’re enjoying this way too much. Just say it, _please_.”

Eugene dipped his head once again, the grin now a permanent fixture to his handsome features, “This word. It doesn’t happen to start with an 'F’, does it?”

He licked. She squirmed, “Yeah.”

“And then a 'U’?”

Rapunzel nodded, her fingers managing to release its grip of the satin sheets beneath them and comb through his hair, “A 'U’, yes.”

Eugene paused, a thumb rubbing gentle circles into her, “Oh, excuse me, goldie. Do you know what’s next?”

She didn’t even bother arguing, “A-a 'C’.”

He climbed up her body, her legs, still slung over his shoulders, going with him. “And the last letter?” His voice was soft, baritone.

Rapunzel lay watching his lips, blonde hair fanned out every which way all over the place, “It’s 'K’.”

“You sound pretty sure of yourself.”

She bit that bottom lip again.

The bed creaked as he lowered his head to kiss along her jaw, “Let’s see… F, U, C…” He reached the corner of her mouth, “K?”

Rapunzel nodded, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders.

Electricity running throught his body, hot and sharp, Eugene’s eyes lit up in recognition and he placed his lips to her ear, “Is your word 'fuck’, princess?”

Rapunzel shuddered, a small moan escaping her, “Say it again.”

“Hey, it’s your turn. Unfair.” He kept his voice light, playful. Despite their flirtation, things labelled 'bad’ (concepts, philosophies, fish) were slightly more challenging for Rapunzel to accept than others. They’d been at each other for weeks now, but talking about it outside the room once her parents called it a 'Bad Thing That Must Not Happen’, complete with a pointed look in his direction? Nope. Not good. Bad.

But apparently expletives were fine.

“Fuck.”

Shit _._

He kissed her, and the ripple of her feminine whine was sunshine on an already sultry afternoon. A shiver of ice down his spine. Other, sexier metaphors he couldn’t be asked to come up with.

Her legs, flexible as she was, slipped from his shoulder to around his hips and pulled him closer, “Say it again.”

Eugene ground into her, “Fuck,” he took her hand and held it to his mouth, “me.”

And Rapunzel, ever the eager student, repeated after him, “Fuck me.”

_Our Lord, which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name,_

Eugene took a thigh, gripping it tight.

_Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done,_

Rapunzel took a fist of hair and watched him join her.

_in earth as it is in heaven._

They sighed in relief, foreheads pressing against each other.

_Give us this day our daily bread._

He levered himself over her, their eyes, green and gold, fixed and unflinching.

_And forgive us our trespasses._

“Fuck.”


End file.
